Ordinary Day
by Silverflare07
Summary: A songfic to Ordinary Day. Hermione's getting a little stressed, so Harry thinks maybe looking at the sky will help.


****

Disclaimer: Believe me you would all know if I owned Harry Potter.

****

Summary: This is a songfic to Vanessa Carlton's song Ordinary Day. The lyrics will be in _italic_ and Harry will be saying/singing some of the lyrics ::cough:: chorus ::cough:: and those words will be in **_"bold and italic"_**. Thoughts are in _italics and underlined_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.

Hermione sighed and leaned back into the extremely comfy chair she was occupying. She hated this time of year, all kinds of homework and studying to be done. She didn't know how anyone, especially Harry and Ron, could do ALL of it and still mange to have time to do things like quidditch. She sighed and looked out the window. The clear blue sky was just screaming come and relax but she couldn't. She sighed and pulled her potion's essay towards her.

__

How can anyone do all this? Everyone says I'm the smartest girl in the school and I can barely get by! I'll never be able to finish all this and still study! 

Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.

Harry walked down the stairs of the boy's dormitory and sat next to what appeared to be an extremely stressed out Hermione. He looked at her and than transferred his gaze to what appeared to be the perfect day. Clear blue skies and sun. Today would be an amazing day to visit Hagrid. Now all he had to do was convince Hermione to come along. He knew she was under stress and terrified of the exams, but he had discovered a secret...(ok so Dumbledore had discovered it for him but still...) After studying you need to relax. Or your brain just gets too cramped. Making the pensieve the most useful invention for the modern witch or wizard. Unfortunately neither Harry nor Hermione had a pensieve so good old fashioned relaxation would have to do.

__

And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find   
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.

"Come on Hermione let's go visit Hagrid!"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and tried to lift her out of the chair. She snatched her hand away and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Harry are you crazy I can't...I mean look at all this work. And exams are coming up and...Harry I just have too much to do."

"Come on Hermione you're the smartest kid in the whole school like you really need to study!" 

Hermione blushed but refused to get up. She looked into Harry's eyes her own begging for him to let her get back to work. He just smiled.

"Trust me Hermione. Look at me do you think I would _ever _rip you from you're studies if I thought you didn't need a break?"

Hermione looked into his eyes once again and found nothing but sincerity. 

__

How can he be so confident, I...I guess I could use a small break.

She kept her gaze connected with his and the entire world seemed to crumble around her. 

__

He knows what he's doing. She decided and nodded.

__

He said 

****

"Take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?"

She took his hand and he led her out of the common room. 

"Where are we going Harry."

"Just someplace that's all."

"Just, someplace. Harry this is Hogwarts there are lots of someplaces here."

"Just trust me okay?"

He smiled and she melted like a light candle.

"Okay but don't take me anywhere out of bounds."

He smiled and snapped his fingers. 

"Darn there goes the 'leave-her-in-Dark-Forest-and-hope-she-is-bitten-by-a-werewolf' plan." He laughed to show her he was just kidding.

"Well that wouldn't have worked anyways." She retorted her smile just as big as his.

"Oh why not?"

"Because if I became a werewolf you'd be the first one I bit!" 

When they finally stopped they were near the Whomping Willow. 

"Harry what are we doing here, you know that I don't like that plant."

"I don't like it either but we have to get around it to go to the 'someplace'."

He guided her to a large oak tree that stood ten feet tall at the very least. She looked in awe as Harry began climbing the tree looking down at her every now and then. 

"Come up." He yelled down to her. She looked nervously to the branch where Harry now sat. 

Before she could say anything to him she felt her self being lifted off the ground. She became level with the branch and saw Harry's wand pointed at her.

"I really love that Wingardium Leviosa spell, don't you Hermione?" He chuckled and set her down gently on the branch.

__

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.

Hermione sat opposite from him her back to the sky. She looked at him silently as he watched the sky. 

__

He's so handsome when he's at ease. Especially like this.

He was leaning his back against the tree's thick trunk and had his brilliant green eyes hidden under half closed eyelids.

"So why are we here again?" She asked.

"You just need to relax. That's all. You just seem so uptight all the time. You never relax. I thought you could use some break time."

"I suppose I could but it's just so nerve wracking with the NEWTs coming up."

"Hermione you've never worried about an exam before, why are you so worried about this one?"

"Because...because...because half of me wants to fail this test."

Harry's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Why on Earth would you want to fail the NEWTs?"

"Because that would mean that I'm ready to go into the wizarding world...alone. And Hogwarts was the only place I had real friends and I'm afraid that after we leave Hogwarts that you and Ron will just...leave."

She took a breath and continued talking.

"And I don't know why but I feel like if I fail the NEWTs than everything will still be the same and you and Ron won't leave me..."

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. 

"Hermione Granger don't you ever think like that. I can't speak for Ron but I'm sure he's not going anywhere, and I'm certainly not. We will always be there for you inside and outside of Hogwarts. You can trust Ron and me. Forever."

She felt an immense weight lift off her shoulders and found herself very lucky she had met Harry those 7 long years ago.

__

And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.

She pulled away from his embrace and smiled drying her tears on her robe sleeves.

"Thank you Harry."

Her eyes met his and she smiled his green eyes searching her brown ones. She leaned in and kissed him. After a few moments of shock he kissed her back. Hermione loss all other sensation in her body as the feeling of love, of being wanted took over. When she opened her eyes she saw his staring back at her. She leaned up against his chest and they watched the sunset together. After awhile he stood up and climbed down. Hermione finally got up the nerve to climb down her after him. 

__

And he said 

****

"Take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
in the palm of your hand"

They ran together hand in hand to Hagrid's house laughing like little children. Hermione finally felt free. She was the little kid that she had never been at home, because her parents had always pushed her to be the best. But around Harry she didn't have to be the best. She was the best...in his eyes. She floated to Hagrid's rather than running. She was extremely happy. Unfortunately after a few minutes she and Harry had to go back to the castle. It was dark and students were not allowed out after dark. After promising to come see him again soon Harry and Hermione walked back up to the castle and entered the common room. 

__

Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.

Harry and Hermione spent the majority of the night cuddling on the couch watching the stars from a large window. No one bothered the new couple, but Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were eager to hear what had happened. When questioned about it Harry suddenly yawned and stated he was exhausted and Hermione shrieked that she had a ton of work to finish. Ron and the rest just shrugged their shoulders; the story would come out in due time. An hour after everyone had gone to bed Hermione was still awake finishing homework. She was, however, extremely tired.

__

All I'm going to do is rest my eyes for a ::yawn:: minute. Then it's back to work for me.

And you must be

She put her head in her hands and was soon fast asleep.

__

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed

Hermione blinked and opened her eyes. She was sitting in the commons her unfinished potion's essay in front of her. She sat up straight has Lavender waved a piece of paper in her face. 

"You're NEWT and exam results Hermione!" She squealed than walked off in pursuit of Ron and Harry. Harry! Had it all been a dream. It had all seemed real but...no she wasn't that lucky...was she?

__

And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.

She was sure it wasn't a dream. But it must have been because no one was looking at her or whispering among themselves. Whenever something with Harry happened the whispers spread like wildfire. Especially when he had started dating Cho. And when they had broken up, no one could decide who had ended it. Only she and Ron knew it had been Harry.

"It would have been nice though." She sighed to herself and looked as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open.

__

But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.

Harry and Ron walked through the portrait hole patting each other on the back and yelling, "We passed exams AND NEWTs." That reminded her to look at her own scores. Higher than perfect on every exam, even on the NEWTs so all that studying and cramming really had helped or was it...

"Hey Hermione." Harry and Ron walked over and Harry kissed her cheek. 

She had been right it wasn't a dream. He hugged her and said,

"Let's go celebrate."

Ron politely declined saying he had plans with Lavender and turned a brilliant shade of red in the process. 

Harry held out his hand, which Hermione took gladly.

__

And he said

****

" **_Take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
right in the palm of your hand,  
right in the palm of your hand."_**

They ran to the same tree and climbed to the same branch. But this time something was different. Everything was perfect and nothing could bring Hermione down. They sat there until nightfall and not yet ready to go back in headed to the lake to watch the stars.

__

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,   
Just an ordinary boy.

Today had been like any other day for Hermione classes and been exhausting and yet she had excelled at every single one. And Harry, Harry wasn't the boy who lived. Not to Hermione at least. He too was an ordinary boy and she loved him for it. 

"Wow Harry isn't the sky beautiful." She breathed in amazement as hundreds maybe thousands lit up the sky like diamonds.

"Yeah the are but there not as beautiful as you." He pulled her close and turned his gaze skyward once again.

__

But he was looking to the sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well there you have it. R&R please. All flames will help mold the diamonds that are given to nice reviews (must be logged in to work).


End file.
